Lowest Point
by just another emo fangirl
Summary: Sherlock found out his only friend was paid to be by his side and John is at home watching his parents fight. Then the new school year starts and and only the Lord knows what will happen. Johnlock High School AU. Trigger Warning!
1. chapter 1

**Suprise! I don't own Sherlock!** **Trigger warnings: Suicide attempt, suicidal thoughts and self-harm**

He was all I had, before him, I had no one and I was content with that. I would've lived my life satisfied. Then I let my guard down. I let him in. This is my fault. I should have never gotten close to him. I should have seen right thourgh him, but I didn't. Why? Because love is a drug. The most addictive thing in the world. Once you've had a taste, all reason flies out the window and losing it... Leads to withdrawals. It leads to where I am, on the bathroom floor, blade to my wrist, pushing hard, slicing upwards.

Tears stream from my eyes, I think of his smile and just that almost made me stop in my tracks. It was a lie. It all was. That's why I'm doing this. I see the crimson blood pooling, I move to my other arm quickly, attempting to focus on anything except the pain. The blade most almost my elbow. My vision was dimming due too loss of blood. What was the medical term medical term? exsanguination I believe? Normal me would've known, but I'm not me. I'm a holo shell. It'll be over soon. Then I hear it. Rapid pattering foot steps advancing up the stairs and my brother screaching my name in a panic. He caused this and now he can't fix it. A knock a the restroom door turned into a consistant banging. Just as the door gave out, my vision went black and my boby went limp.

 **Short, but sweet first chapter! Maybe not so sweet... Don't worry about it though, it's going to be okay.**


	2. Chapter 2

From the moment I was able to understand language, my house was a boot camp. My earliest memory is of my dad barking orders at me. Sit up straight, do this, do that. I listen. I don't rebel or voice my opinions. I am a windup toy.

My life is boring, because it isn't _my_ life. It is my father's. I am his only son and I am going to be like him. I have to. I am expected to join the rugby team. I am expected to be ladies man. I am expected to join the army after highschool. I am a Watson. It's just what I have to do. What I want doesn't matter.

My sister, Harriet, seems to have it easier, at least at first glance. Her job is to get married and have grandkids for my father to gawk at. Which would not have been hard, Harry is a very pretty girl. I know that my family's plan for her isn't what she wants, but Harriett isn't like me... She is brave. She says what she wants.

That's to be with her girlfriend Claire. No grandkids and maybe even no marriage. Just her happy ending, but that's not what he wants.


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't want to wake up in a thin hospital gown with stitches on my wrists. I didn't want to wake up at all. That was the point of slitting my god damn wrists. I want to scream. I clench my fists. I wanted to be six feet under ground or at least in a hospital morgue. There was no revelation. No moment where I regretted what I'd done. I still truly did not want to be alive.

I sat up. Seemingly scaring the nurse who was checking up on me. She got a doctor, who got psychiatrist and I told him everything he wanted to hear, down to the syllable. Of course Mycroft didn't believe me in the slightest, because despite all he's, he's not an idiot.

They let me go within a few weeks. Imbeciles. Of course, my brother didn't allow me to go back to school. He basically transformed my room into a psychiatric ward. I wish some normal person had designed this prison. If someone even a grain less smart than Mycroft had designed this room I would have found some way to end myself by day two.

What's amazing is this was all his fault. It was all Mycroft's fault I met him. It wasn't real because of my brother. I tried to end it because of him. I want to end it because of him. I'm alive because of him and that's the worst part.

I hate Mycroft Holmes. The bastard ruined me. Even if he was just trying to help. Even if he did what he thought was best... That snake of a brother put me here and I can't forgive him for that.


End file.
